Courage Is All You Need
by harry potter is my queen
Summary: A bunch of Klaine prompts that everyone want to read. No holding back!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first chapter of the first story on this profile. My main profile is . Go check that out. This will be my first ever one-shot series of anything and everything you people can dream up. I want you guys to review and tell me exactly what you want me to write. It doesn't matter what it is. This is a Klaine (Kurt/Blaine) story, BUT! But, if you wanna read a Puckurt (Kurt/Puck) or a Heavens (Kurt/Sam) version of this, go check out my profile, they will be on there soon. Anyway, if you're too embarrassed or whatever you can PM me or not sign into to the review. If you PM me, I won't say you're name on here. But, if you review signed in, it's pretty much an invitation to say you're name on here. So, as soon as I get some prompts, I'll write! Thanks so much!

bwash0821


	2. A Boyfriend Tag About 20 Questions

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, welcome to my first official one shot of my one shot series. I hope you enjoy. And make sure that you review/PM me for prompts. And see the first update for the rules and stuff on that.**

 **Title:** Boyfriend Tag; About 20 Questions

 **Rating:** K

 **Spoilers:** Some from season 2 and maybe season 3

 **Warnings:** Adorable will-give-your-teeth-cavities fluffiness

 **Prompt: This prompt was brought to you by,** _Oliwia2310_ **:**

" _I really would like to see Kurt and Blaine as famous youtubers, bloggers or vloggers ect. You know, making videos together, fans. Or maybe them doing a stream on YouNow. Something like that. :)"_

 **A/N2: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it, this is for you!**

 _Courageandlove127 has just added a video, Boyfriend Tag: (About) 20 Questions_

…

"Hello guys!" Kurt said once he'd turned on the camera and sat down, "Courageandlove here, and today we have an exciting video that was requested so many times! A boyfriend tag! Yay! So we have the questions," he gestured to his phone, "And all we need now, is a boyfriend! Come on in here Blaine!"

Blaine came into the room and sat down on the couch next to his boyfriend, "Hey guys, I'm so excited to be on this channel and answer all of the questions you sent us on Twitter!"

"Yep! So, what's going to happen is I'm going to ask Blaine the questions and Blaine will answer them."

"Wait! I thought you said we'd answer them together?"

"Nope, this is my channel, and I get to read the questions! And plus, it wouldn't be fair since I've already written down all the answers in my phone!" Kurt says with a mischievous face.

"Oh man! Do I get a cheat sheet or something?" Blaine asked exasperated.

"Nope!" Kurt situated himself so his and Blaine's thighs were pressed together. "Okay, first question! Easy one: Where did we first meet?"

"Okay, we first met at my high school, Dalton Academy in Ohio. Best day of my life." Blaine said affectionately.

"Aww, isn't he the best?" Kurt cooed. "Alright, here we go, next question: What was our first date?"

"Um, I think it was... Dinner and a musical. Right?"

"...Correct! Yay! And if you were wondering, we ate dinner at a fancy sushi restaurant and saw the musical Wicked. Okay, next question: Where was our first kiss and how was it?"

"Our first kiss was at Dalton in the common room, and the kiss was amazing! Magical even. I really saw fireworks." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Me too. But, anyway, next question: Did you know I was the one?"

"Um, well at first I didn't, but after a while, I realized what a catch you are and my true feelings."

"Yes, same thing for me, but I knew my feelings a lot earlier than him. He's a little slow, poor thing." Kurt mocked.

"Don't mock me! You know you love me!"

"Yes I do. Next question: what was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you were so freaking beautiful. And even though I didn't realize my feelings for a while, I still thought you were so attractive."

"Aww, thanks babes! When did you meet the family?" Kurt said.

"Oh, wow. That was an awkward day. It was about a week after me and Kurt became friends. Burt, Kurt's dad, thought I was his boyfriend and started flaunting off his shotgun right in my face! I was so scared, I really didn't know what to do. But Kurt saved me by taking me up to his room and watching Mulan with me."

"Yeah, that was a crazy day. I took weeks before I finally convinced him that we were just friends. Of course, a month later, we were actually dating, but it's okay." Kurt laughed, "Okay, so, do we have a tradition?"

"Yes, our Christmas duet! We always have at least one of those. Even before we started dating."

"Who said I love you first and where?"

"I said it first and we were at the Lima Bean, which was kind of our hang out." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I was really confused because you just said it out of the blue and I was trying to take a drink! I almost spilled it all over myself." Kurt laughed. "What do we argue the most about?"

Blaine answers in a second, no hesitation in sight. "Checks! We fight so much about who pays the check when we go out to eat."

"Yeah because, when we were in high school, you payed for everything, now it's my turn!"

"Okay, okay! Next question?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "If I'm sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?"

"America's Next Top Model."

"Uh-huh. What dressing do I get on my salad?"

"Italian!"

"Right! What's the one food I don't like?" Kurt asked.

"Um, pizza?"

"Yep! When we go out to eat, what do I get to drink?"

"Diet Coke, obviously!"

Kurt laughed. "You're good at this."

"I just know my man!" He tackled Kurt onto the bed, tickling him and singing, "Oh my man I love him so!"

"Blaine, stop! Stop!" He squealed.

Blaine stopped at sat up and Kurt let out a breath of air. "Okay, can we get on now? What size shoe do I wear?"

"Elevens."

"Right!

"If I was collecting something, what would it be?" Kurt knew this would be a hard one.

"Um, is it...? PlayBills?"

"Wrong!"

"What? What is it?" Blaine was so confused.

"Tiaras!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine's blank look told him he had to explain. "My mom used to collect tiaras before she passed and I've always wanted a full set of them."

"Huh, good to know. What's next?"

He covered his eyes with his hand. "What's my eye color?"

Blaine scoffed. "Easy! Glazed!"

He uncovered his eyes. "Good. Okay, this is the last one. Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay: What is something I do that you don't like?"

Blaine sat, thinking for a while and then grinned cheekily. "You know what, there isn't anything. I love you so much and nothing you could ever do, can stop that. I promise you."

"Wow that was really sappy." They laughed. "I love you too. So much." They leaned in for a short, chaste kiss.

"Okay, well that's all the questions." Kurt said cheerfully.

"Did I win?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, I guess so. You did pretty well.

"Of course I did. What do I win?"

"Um… I'll make you your favorite meal tonight!" Kurt said.

Blaine gasped excitedly. "Alfredo?"

"Yep!" Kurt ginned at the camera.

"Yes!" Blaine got up and did at happy dance out of the room.

Kurt laughed and said, "Okay guys, that's the end of this video! Give this video a big thumbs up and subscribe, because if you don't, someone wears last year's fashion! Bye! Love you guys!"

…

 **Okay so, I don't own Glee! Give me more prompts please! See you next week!**


	3. Don't You Want Me?

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, school is weighing me down. But… here's another one-shot! I don't know when I'll update next. They're gonna be coming in pretty sporadically. Hope you enjoy this! Review, Like, Follow, and Prompt.  
 **Title:** Don't You Want Me?  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Handjob, Boy on Boy action, Cuss words, and awkwardness  
 **Spoilers:** Season 2  
 **Prompt:** From: _Oliwia2310:_

" _Both boys (early in their relationship) have troubles communicating and telling each other what they really want to the point they cannot stand it. When that moment happens, very much unscheduled make out session occurs."_

…

Kurt Hummel watched the boy sitting across the table from him, pretending to be on his IPhone. He would usually not do this much, this stalker-ish starring. He would catch himself, avert his eyes away, and blush tomato red. But, now, he doesn't have to. Now, that captivating boy he couldn't bring himself to turn away from, was _his_.

That's right, Kurt Hummel finally had a boyfriend. An honest-to-God, gorgeous, handsome, and every other good adjective in the Queen's English, **boyfriend.** And, who cares if he had to wait for him to come to a decision about his feelings, while he sat in the wings, with such strong feelings? Blaine Anderson, the perfectly dapper boy, was his, and his only.

And he's never been happier or felt so perfect. Well… almost perfect.

You see, most people would look at Kurt and immediately think "Virgin with a Capital V". Which he was, but that doesn't mean he exactly wants to… stay that way. And, even though he wasn't ready for full on penetration, a little more than sweet kisses and hand holding would do. It makes him blush to say it, but Kurt was ready to go further in the physical aspect of his and Blaine's relationship. Like, _really_ ready.

But, the only problem was that he couldn't get the words out. Every time he would try and explain this problem to Blaine, he would just clam up, lose his voice, and blush until he passed it off as a Glee Club predicament, which would immediately catch Blaine's attention.

He needed more confidence, more… more _courage_. Kurt chuckled a little at his little joke. Blaine looked up at him, smiled and shook his head, returning back to his studies. Kurt was so cute. And super-hot.

 _I wish that chuckle was a moan. Ugh! Why can't he just come over here and let me devour him! Come over here and let me kiss you until you're a pool of mush under my hands… Great! Now I have a boner. Now what?_

He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm getting pretty tired of studying. My brain hurts."

Kurt got the hint. "Do you want to go my room and… watch Disney movies?" He said in a rush. He mentally cursed himself. He chickened out again.

 _Ugh! He always does this! Why can't he just realize I want to make out!_

"Oh, uh, sure thing. Just let me get packed up and I'll meet you up there. You still have the key I gave you, right?" Blaine said.

Kurt's heart warmed slightly at the memory of when Blaine gave him that. It was even more romantic than his boyfriend remembering his coffee order. He nodded and hummed affirmative, stood and walked out the door with a "See you in a minute".

…

They had both made it up to Blaine's dorm room, unloaded their things, and started the movie (Aladdin) and were cuddling on the bed. Kurt was laying his back onto Blaine's chest, resting his head on the boys shoulder, and his hands on his boyfriends, which were on his stomach.

This was a practically comfortable position for the both of them, well it would have been if not for Blaine's boner between them. Of course, Kurt hadn't noticed, or he would've spoken up, but Blaine sure did know about it.

It all went to hell when Kurt tilted his hips back an inch, trying to find a way to get comfortable. Blaine groaned deep in his throat at the friction between his cock, jeans, and Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped and froze. What was that?

' _Oh. My God. This is so embarrassing. Ugh, it felt so good though. Oh no, he's gonna hate me.'_ , Blaine thought.

"Blaine?" Kurt said turning his head slightly for Blaine could hear his quite voice.

"Yeah?" His voice came out in a squeak.

"Is that a roll of pennies in your pocket?"

"Um… not really."

After a moment of silence, Kurt let out a breath and turned around fully toward his boyfriend. "um… was it me that… ya know?"

Blaine nodded slightly, still not looking in Kurt's eyes.

"Would you look at me?" Blaine looked up, "It's, uh, it's fine. We're both teenage boys, we both have feelings and hormones. Don't feel embarrassed, it natural, you can't help it… but I don't think _I_ made that happen."

Blaine scoffed. "It was definitely you. You are so beautiful. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, your skin, _everything_ is so perfect. How could I not be attracted to you? Ugh, don't even get me started on your ass- not that I look at it in a pervy way, but-"

He was cut off by Kurt leaned in and crushed their lips together. It took Blaine a second to get over the shock, but as soon as he did, he participated equally in the kiss.

Kurt pulled apart with a breathless whine, "Stop blabbing and let me take care of that problem for you."

He chuckled when Blaine moaned and leaned back over his boyfriend, laying them both down, Kurt on his side next to him.

He crashed his lips onto Blaine's, letting their lips move sensually on each other. Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lips, searching for entrance, which, of course, Kurt gave to him. Their tongues touched. Groaning and moaning, Kurt circled and played with Blaine's tongue with his own as he trailed his hand down Blaine's body from his cheek, where it was once resting.

He pinched Blaine's nipples, earning a groan for the boy. Kurt trailed kisses on Blaine's neck, marking him with a purpling bruise. They continued kissing sloppily until Kurt's hand reached his boyfriends' pants zipper. He looked into Blaine's eyes questionably, earning a wanting look from him. Taking it as a yes, he unzipped it slowly, then unbuttoning them gently. He pulled the jeans and boxer briefs down at once, eyeing the hard cock that popped out from underneath the cloth. Blaine let out a sigh at the release of pressure.

Kurt curled his hand around the length, giving it a few test strokes, tugs, pulls, and squeezes, seeing what worked the best and gave Blaine the most pleasure. Once he got the hang of it, Blaine withering in pleasure beside him, Kurt continued kissing him, nibbling at his bottom lip and feeling proud of himself for all of the pleasured sounds coming from his lover.

He rubbed some of the collected pre-cum he got down the shaft. He grinded his own hard on onto Blaine's thigh, moaning at the friction.

"Kurt- ugh- I think I'm gonna- _ugh_!" He spurt out long ropes of white cum onto Kurt's hand and his shirt. Kurt followed soon after with a scream and collapsed half on Blaine, half on his bed.

Blaine lazily put an arm around his boyfriend, ignoring the mess on them both. Kurt cuddled close onto Blaine's chest. They both smiled. They got what they wanted.


End file.
